mrs cullen
by Andi 31
Summary: .all human Based on the movie Mrs WinterBourne Bella Swan Is mistaken for Edward's twin Brothers Ethan's widow,Tanya after  they are in a massive train wreck and she is the only survivor. story contains explicit language
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Cullen

A/n This chapter and all chapters to follow will be Beta ed By KarenCullen2007.

Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer owns all just playing with her creations.

Summary all human Based on the movie Mrs Winter Bourne, Bella swan meets Edward Cullen's twin brother and his pregnant wife on a train. story contains bad language and some explicit sex scenes in some later chapters.

One year Earlier

James Bronco that was a name I wished I never heard of, let me just start from the beginning, my name's Bella Swan. I was from Phoenix Arizona, I lived there with my mom until I was 5 yrs old. When she turned ill, I had moved in with my dad, Charlie, he's the chief of police in Seattle Washington. My mom died from cancer and so I guess you could say that Charlie and I had each other. The best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover over me, because were both loners. So when I turned 18 It was my decision to do us both a favor and I moved to Port Angles. Take a guess who I met my very first day there. I was sitting in the diner enjoying my lunch when I heard this gruff voice behind me.

"HI gorgeous , what is a beauty like you doing all by your self?" A stranger asked me, sitting at the end of the counter.

"Oh just having some lunch, and looking for work and a place to stay." I said quietly behind my shyness.

"How old are you ? You got to be at least 23 yrs old." Why did he want to know how old I was. But I answered him anyways,

"Well actually I just turned 18 its my birthday today." He looked at me in surprise, well at least it seemed that way.

"Hey No fucking way! Your 18, you seem so mature." Yea, I fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

"So what do you do ?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh I am manager." He said with a cocky smile.

"A manager , what exactly do you do?" I asked, I was simply curious that's all.

"I find talent , here's my card." When he handed me the card, it just had his name with a phone number on it.

"Hey It doesn't say what you do." I said to him, looking at him strangely.

"Oh good cards never say that." Yea, I fell for it yet again!

James told me that I was both beautiful and unappreciated by the world, Yeah I know I fell for it , moved right in with him. Hey don't get me wrong he wasn't all bad , I mean sure he didn't buy me fancy jewels and he didn't take me out to fancy restaurants, but hey I had my choice of any stolen TV s or car radios I wanted. Any way if this was suppose to be my big destiny. Someone out there had bigger plans for me. I had a locket that my mom gave me before she died, whenever I felt confused I would clench it and asked her for help. Mom please you have to give me some kind of sign. My stomach had been feeling queasy the last couple of days just at that moment I realized I was several days late and decided that I needed to take a pregnancy test. James and I never talked about kids but hey he loved me what could possibly go wrong? So I went to get a pregnancy test, and brought it home and sure enough it turned positive, I smiled because I was so happy. Were going to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Cullen

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I was having a baby, me Bella Swan. I was so excited to tell James. I just knew he would be thrilled. He came home and I went into the livingroom to share the news.

"Guess what ? We're having a baby!" His face fell once I said that, my smile fading I thought he would be happy. So I tried again with another smile on my face,

"Hey aren't you happy? I said we are having a baby isn't it great!" I exclaimed happily, trying to make him smile.

"The fuck it is, you better get rid of it. Besides its not even mine." My smile left as he said that. I couldn't believe my ears. I said back to him,

"Of course its yours. Who else could it be?" I asked him curiously. He doesn't want this baby, how could he not want his child?

"Oh I don't know? Hey Riley, you fucked Bella right?" he asked his friend who sat on the couch drinking a beer.

James gave him a look as if to say, you better say you have or your fucking dead.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Did you or did you not fuck Bella?" James asked him again looking at him, then his friend said,

"Oh yeah lots, she's got one sweet pussy." I was completely shocked! I didn't know what to think.

"See I knew it. Trying to pass your kid off as mine. Get the fuck out Bella!" He shouted at me.

"James, you can't do this to me, us. We have no place, I have no money." I said putting my hand on my abdomen.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to have a baby. Now get out!"

So here I was 18 knocked up and no where to go. The first night I pretty much slept on a park bench, and the person next to me told me that for a little money I probably could stay at the Y. Since I really didn't have much job skills I settled for a waitress job at one of the local Diners. The job only lasted until I became so big, that I no longer could fit into my uniform. I spent what ever money I had left on luxuries like soap and toothpaste. My time at the Y was about to run out, and I was about to spend my first night out on the streets. I have this baby to think about and I couldn't let that happen. It was pouring rain when I made it to James apartment. I was throwing pebbles and rocks at his window to get his attention.

"Hey I'm about to have your kid out on the street do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Hey I told you to get the fuck out of here I don't want you,anymore!"

"Come on James you owe me I have no money I got no place to go!"

"Like that's my problem! Now you better fucking leave or I am coming down there"!

"Hey I want you to come down here!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh I am going to!" yea, I knew he was all talk, I should have known better.

"Well come on down then." I said to him again.

"You know what Bella You want money, here bitch, here's a quarter go have your baby out on the street!"

James point of view

God, I couldn't believe that bitch! The last thing I needed was for Victoria to find out about her.

Victoria came out of the bedroom with the sheets wrapped around her body .

"Hey baby who was that at the window?" She asked me.

"Nobody, don't worry about it. Just an Ex that couldn't let go."

"Well to bad cause you are mine now!" Victoria said to me with a seductive smile on her face.

Bella point of view:

I was so exhausted and my legs hurt from walking. I sat down next to this homeless man, he seemed nice, but after my experience with men I didn't want him to even look at me. Let alone touch me. He reached out to give me a wet nap and I pushed his hand away.

"Hey don't touch me Nobody ever touches me." I said knowing it looked foolish with my pregnant Belly sticking out.

"Someone touched you. I have an address to a local shelter. Its not the Ritz but its out of the rain. You have to go on the subway to get to it."

"Hey thanks mister."

I knew I didn't have much time to get to the shelter so I tried to push my way through the crowd. But it seemed I was the one getting pushed and shoved, in fact I got shoved and pushed so hard that instead of the subway I ended up on the train. I tried to get off , but there was so many people coming at me. I had no other choice, but to get on. Okay Bella you can do this, this probably only goes locally and I'll get off. Then I heard the train conductor,

"All passengers aboard for Forks Washington."

I tried to hide away, but then the ticket master asked me for tickets.

"My husband must have them. Oh James!"

When he turned around I ran down the train as fast as I could and hid in the nearest corner I could find. Standing right next to me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen he had long messy copper colored hair and the brightest green eyes .

"Tickets"!

"Um sir I ah."

"I have our tickets sir."

"See, I told you I had a husband."

"Of course she has a husband. Look at her unless you are implying something about my wife!"

"Of course not sir sorry sir."

"Hey thanks for doing that for me, I have had a bad week were not really married are we?"

"Um no hey my name is Ethan. What's yours ?" he asked me.

"Bella swan..."

"Nice to meet you Bella hey my wife and I have our own room you are welcome to join us."

"Hey Tanya this is Bella I met her out side."

"Oh nice to meet you Bella I'm Tanya. Hey did you get me my sprite?" she asked her husband.

"Um yeah he gave it to the other pregnant lady "

"I liked her better!" he said jokingly with a smile.

"Oh you did did you? Go get me my drink!" she said again.

"OK love, hey you never know I might get lucky again, play nice." He said smiling walking out.

"So nice to meet you Bella, so how far along are you?" She asked me.

"OH I don't know 12 -15 months." I laughed.

"Well I am on my way to meet Ethan's family in Forks Washington. I am so nervous. When Ethan and I married it was in Europe and I was already 7 months pregnant. Hey can you believe how big your feet get when you are pregnant?"

"Hey, I know I haven't seen feet this big since The Nicks played The Bulls!"

"God I got to take this ring off! Oh shit, he'll kill me if I loose it " As the ring fell on the floor, I reached down to grab it, well as much as I could.

"Hey I got it ! Wow that's so nice!"

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Isn't that bad luck?" I asked.

"Oh I don't believe in bad luck go ahead try it on."

"Wow it fits so nice anyway let me give it back Oh my god Tanya its not coming off its stuck."

The next thing I knew Tanya and I was slammed into the train wall. A strong gust of wind blew threw the room, knocking Tanya out of the train. The last thing I remember is waking up in some hospital. I hope that Tanya and Ethan made out of the train wreck safely.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Cullen

Chapter Three:

Oh my God I'm in the hospital and my stomach is flat, I said to myself when I groggily opened my eyes. I was lying in a hospital bed and I had my baby. I sat up in the bed and grabbed the control that, an pressed the button. Once the nurse came in I said,

"Oh my God where's my baby!"

"Your baby is fine."

"Well I want to see him or her or it."

"OK, Miss I will see what I can do ?"

"What you can do is go and get me my baby! That is what you can do!"I said grabbing the nurse by the neck of her uniform. She looked at me confused and said to me,

"OK Miss I will go and get your baby calm down!"

A few minutes later the nurse came in with a cute bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. she handed it to me and asked if I needed any assistance.

"Hey I know what I am doing lady. Can you leave us alone?" I asked her rudely. I really wasn't trying to be rude,i just wanted my baby, I wanted him/her in my arms.

Oh my god its so sweet like a little cookie. Hey Mommy really doesn't know what she's doing she was lying to nurse. Let's see what we got here, okay ten fingers one to three for five I continued to count until I I counted 11? 11 toes oh okay no, ten toes, oh wow you're my little boy, hey be careful with that cookie, that could do a lot of damage. I was enjoying my son or what I thought was my son when I noticed his id bracelet. Baby Boy Cullen. Oh my god, they brought me the wrong damn baby!

"Miss hey nurse you gave me the wrong damn baby!" I shouted.

Hm, it's a shame too, you are a cute one.

"Is there a problem Mrs Cullen ? "

"NO wait I'm not her! There was another pregnant lady on the train."

"Did you know her?" Oh no! She's dead?

"Did, oh my god she's not dead is she? Nurse I m trying to tell you I'm not."

"Calm down Mrs Cullen!"

"I'm not!" I yelled!

I was getting frantic and about to have what I guessed was a panic attack , when the nurse injected my Iv with something. They grabbed me and started sticking a needle in my iv tube.

"Hey, please woo, oh, that feels nice, would you like fries with that?" I asked her obviously the drug taking over.

"Sure thanks."

I woke up the next day well rested. Okay Bella You are going to tell them in a calm way that you are not Mrs. Cullen if I do that they will have to listen.

"Mrs Cullen you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Oh I need to tell you what's going on."

"Oh Mrs Cullen are we going to have a bad day, I thought we were going to have a good day."

"Oh it will be good hey I know I was excited back there and that's why you wouldn't listen to me, but I am going to be very calm when I say something was very screwed up here."

"Is that so !"

"Yes its, so listen find me Ethan .Oh my god not him too." The nurse gave me strange look so I knew something was wrong.

"Now come on Mrs. Cullen lets get you back to bed."

I knew it was pointless to argue so went and laid down. I thought I was dreaming when I kept hearing this ringing in my ears I tried to ignore it .

"Mrs Cullen is that your phone I hear ringing." I looked and sure enough the light was falshing on it.

"OH is that it I thought I was dreaming." I said to the person next to me.

"Hello Tanya I'm Mrs Cullen."

"Oh gee I'm so sorry. I'm not-" Trying to explain before being cut off.

"Listen Tanya I know you don't have much family around here and I want you to consider the Cullen Home."

"I can't "!

"Of course you can that's my grandchild you have there. I'll be sending a car in the morning."

"But I'm- "

"We'll be expecting you."

Before I could say anything she hung up .

I gathered what belongings I had and Cookie's things and waited for our ride. When I saw this kind gentlemen approaching me,

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"No."

"It says Mrs. Cullen on your Id bracelet!" he said pointing to my hospital ID bracelett.

"Hey don't believe everything you read."

To tired to argue I followed him out to the car ,

"Is this a rolls Royce?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen."

"So Ethan never sent you guys pictures of me?"

" Nah, Ethan hated camera's you had to develop the film go to the drug store, too much responsibility. Of Course you are not what I expected."

"What do you mean ?" I asked the driver.

"Well, Ethan always had a thing for the blondes."

"Well he got tired of those So I really should tell you."

"You don't have to tell Eleazar anything Mrs. Cullen you have something to tell you tell Mrs. Cullen okay Mrs Cullen?"

We drove for what seemed forever when we started to pull into the longest drive way I had ever seen and up in the distance was the biggest house on the hill I had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Cullen

Chapter 4:

"Welcome home Tanya, I'm Mrs. Cullen, please call me Esme." Wow, she is so nice, not stuck up at all. Cookie and I will be so happy here, I thought to myself.

"Okay, Hello Esme nice to meet you. You have a lovely home." I said as I stepped further inside. Gosh, this place was amazing! I just hope I don't screw this up, it would be so nice to have a family, a family that I haven't had in a long time.

"Oh thank you, oh is that my grandson ?" Esme asked me.

"Yes would you like to hold him?" I asked her as she grabbed for the baby, I laid him gently in her arms.

"He's so beautiful whats his name?" She asked beaming down at the bundle of joy.

"Um cookie ? I was trying it out." as she looked at me and said,

"What about Ethan he looks just like him." I was happy but scared at the same time, however I agreed,

"Oh OK Ethan it is." I said to Esme.

"Oh Thank You Tanya, thank you for keeping him safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him." she said as he laid in her arms, she was in love with already. But who doesn't love babies, right?

"Mother is that you down there?" I man who looked just like Ethan was coming down the stairs, I panicked. It couldn't be! I thought I saw a ghost , coming down the stairs was Ethan or who I thought was Ethan oh my God were they wrong, did Ethan live. I had to get out of there and fast.

"Um I have to go it was nice meeting you."

"Tanya I'd like you to meet Ethan's brother Edward. Didn't he tell you he was a twin?"

"OH He did of course he did I didn't know he was identical."

"Would you like to hold your nephew Edward ? " Esme asked him.

"Oh I don't know. "

"Come on Edward hold your nephew," Esme said, "he won't bite."

"Wow he sure is cute. Good thing he doesn't look like any of us. I just wish we would have met under better circumstances." Edward said while looking at the baby.

"Oh this is okay."

"I mean before the accident." He said looking at me confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm Tired can I lay down?" I asked Esme.

"Sure Eleazar will show you to your room we have everything you could need."

"Enjoy your nap Mrs. Cullen if you need anything you can call on the intercom."

"Thanks" I said going upstairs.

I was alone in room with my little cookie. "Wow, Am I seriously going to do this? Hey cookie can mommy go to jail for this can you say 5 to 10. " I said looking down at my son.

A few hours later I was woken up by Edward.

"Hey you need to get ready. "

"Ready for what?"

"The dinner party mother must always have her dinner parties"

"I don't think I am ready for a party."

"OH come on its just a few people." He said looking at me.

" I guess I can handle A few people." I said getting up.

"There you go now get ready, we will be waiting for you in the Dining room."

Damn where is this Dining room in China ? God this house is huge ! I said to myself looking around different rooms trying to fins the dining room, finally finding it.

"Oh there you are Mrs Cullen."

"Oh sorry Eleazar I got lost again. Hey You should get some of those you are here maps, so who is coming to this party?"

"Oh just some cousins and Pastor Weber."

When I walked in the room I was greeted by two sets of couples and what I assumed to be Esme's husband I could see where Edward and Ethan got there looks from.

"Hi Tanya I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." I shook their hands.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett " They said to me saying their hands as well.

"Nice to meet you all" I said looking at another person as well.

" This is pastor Weber." Esme introduced me to him.

"Oh nice to meet you, Ethan talked about you all the time." I said to him receiving a confused look from him and Edward.

"Well that's good considering I haven't seen him since his Conformation!"

"Oh it was very important to him he spoke about it often."

The maid was about to remove baby Ethan when I yelled,

"Hey, he stays here he'll scream his head off if he doesn't have my tits on hand Oh I'm sorry Pastor I meant Breasts."

"No tits are fine Isn't it Pastor?"

"Oh sure tits!"

"Hey Tanya could you pass the bread?"

"Oh sure. Hey you with the hands let go."

"Its my job." She said to me.

"Carmen that will be all".

"Yes Mrs. Cullen"

I went back to hand Alice the bread when my long sleeves landed in the mashed potatoes. "Oh I'm so sorry I guess after the baby came I loss a little."

"Height?", Edward said. "So tell me Tanya about your self. How exactly did you meet my brother in Europe?"

"OH Um in the mall."

"In The Mall?"

"Europe is a very happening place, they have dairy queens and McDonald's you should go."I said to him.

"So How was the wedding ?"

"Oh it was beautiful right there in Paris where its so beautiful."

"Can elaborate on that?" he asked my suspiciously.

"Yeah very beautiful!" I said again.

"It would have been nice if he would have included us."

"Oh Mother Cullen I am so sorry it was very sudden."

"Oh not you dear I'm not upset with you. Just my irresponsible son."

"I know I didn't know Ethan as long as you all did, but he was the first person I ever met that was nice without a reason, He was kind not because he could get anything from it just because."

"Wow, You got to know him. I always thought there would be time to get to know my brother."

"He talked about you often, He would say we look exactly alike so we have to act different."

"Wait a minute!", Edward yelled, "You said you didn't know we were Identical."

"I did, of course I did I just forgot."

"Yeah sure you did so why lie about it ?" He asked me.

"I'm not lying its just I saw you and this house and I got confused."

"Of course you got confused." Esme said while looking at Edward with a stern look.

"I'm so sorry I'm going go to my room and lay down. I'm so sorry I ruined everyone's dinner so sorry.."

Edward's point of view

"Edward what the hell was that?" Esme asked yelling at him

"Her answers weren't specific enough. A bankers daughter my ass! Sorry pastor." I said to the family.

"No ass is fine!" The pastor said looking at us all.

"What did you expect Edward she was in a train wreck of course she's confused." My mom said to me.

"Oh Come on Mother if Ethan was alive you would be screaming at him for settling with this,"

"With this what?" She questioned Edward.

"OK mother do you really want me to say it This white trash Hussy." I said to her.

"Edward that poor girl gave birth to my grandson under 200lbs of twisted metal so I don't care if she turns out to be a Colombian DRUG LORD I am going to help her anyway I can .If you don't start acting right I'm going to take you over my knee and I'm going to spank you. Don't even think for one moment I can't do it!"

"Hey my money's on your mother, son!" dad looked at me.

"Now go upstairs and apologize to her and mean it!" mom shouted to me. I threw my napkin down on the table and went upstairs to find Tanya.

"Excuse me Tanya." I said to her.

"Yes Edward." She looked at me.

" I am so sorry about down stairs." I apologized to Tanya.

"Sure no problem, well good night." she said to me.

Back to Tanya/Bella's point of view

"Hey Tanya Listen I noticed you could use a make over could I take you shopping." Alice said to me

"OH I don't know Alice." I didn't want their money, I just want a family.

"Oh come on it will be fun I'll go easy on you will get some clothes get our hair and make up done."

"Oh okay I'll go."I said reluctantly.

"Great I'll be here to pick u and Esme up in the morning." She said to me leaving the room.

The next morning I was dragged out of bed by Alice, boy is she a bolt of energy.

"Tanya lets go! lets go!" She said to me jumping around excitedly.

"OK I'm ready calm down." I said smiling to the little pixie!

We shopped for what it seemed to be for hours and then we ended up in the salon the stylist cut my dead ends and gave me a nice off the shoulder style I really liked it. After I awhile Alice wanted to go to Victoria secret but I didn't feel comfortable in there so I went with Esme to Cullen Corp.

"I'm going here to check on a few things then we will stop in Edward's office."

"Oh hello mother, what brings you down here?" Edward asked standing up from his chair surprised to see me and Esme. His eyes met with mine and he just stared at me.

"Oh not much. Listen I want you to take Tanya out for lunch." Esme said to him.

"Oh Esme that's OK I'll just go home with you."

"I'm not going home." she said back to me.

" I'll wait for Alice."

" Alice had an emergency and had to go back home to Jasper. Besides you are dressed to go out. Edward will take you to lunch, and you will have a good time!"

She was gone, leaving me and Edward alone.

"I can catch a cab if you would rather not."

"NO its okay If I don't I'll never hear the end of it."

"Wow its nice you know."

"Whats nice?" he asked me.

"Seeing a man who's scared of his mommy!" I said smiling to him, making his smile as well.

.

Edward took me to a nice Restaurant called Bella Italian the food was so good I had the mushroom ravioli, and a glass of white wine. I had stopped breast feeding and Ethan was on formula a little wouldn't hurt me. After lunch Edward told me a lot more about himself and about Ethan. I was feeling guilty about lying to him, but what other choice did I have. If I told the truth now my baby and I would be on the street. I really wish my mother was here to talk to or my father. I had found out that Charlie was killed in the line of duty. I wanted to get a replacement chain for my locket and I asked Edward if He could take me to a jewelry store.

"Wow this is so nice, but so expensive."

"Well mother did give you your own Black card go ahead and use it." He said to me.

"Yeah but I don't feel comfortable I mean she just shoves this card on me." I said back to him.

"Oh go ahead I'll get to see your first purchase it will be fun." he said smiling again at me, how could I refuse that smile, so I did.

I signed the receipt when I realized I signed it Bella Swan.

"Oh my god um I put the wrong amount can I do that again."

"Sure," the cashier said and with that I resigned it Tanya Cullen

Edward point of View

I knew it I knew she was lying! I have to confront mother about this she is an impostor, probably a gold digger trying to get our hard earned money. I dropped Tanya / Bella off and went to talk to mother .

"Mother there's something you need to know about Tanya."

"What about her?"

"She's not who she says she is. Mother why is Jenks here?" He is our family attorney.

"I am updating my will to include Tanya and my grandson." mom said to me.

"Mother I don't think that's a good idea!" I said practically shouting at her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Hi Mother Esme what are you doing?" Tanya asked her.

"Tanya I am updating my will dear to include you and your son."

"Please Mother Esme don't do that I don't want you to do that! Please don't do that. I'm not here for the money! Please Edward make her stop. I don't want your money! I'm not here for the money!" she said to her.

"Tanya of course we don't think that, who in this room thinks that right now?" she asked looking around.

"Please I know it sounds crazy ,but I just don't want you to sign it." she said pleading with my mom.

"Well its my will and I want to change it. In fact I want to add you more now then ever!"

Wow! Tanya really wasn't here for the money, maybe I have misjudged her.

Let me know what you think Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs Cullen Chapter5

James point of view

I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to show up here and ask me for a place to stay, there is no way I am going to get stuck with some brat even if the Brat is mine., I was watching HBO with Victoria Taxi Cab Confessions was on. When we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit it's the cops!"

"Hello Mr. Bronco, Sorry to disturb you this evening. We have some bad news for you . It seems a friend of yours was killed in a train wreck!"

"A train wreck ,who was it?"

"Her name was Bella Swan , we were able to recover her Y.M.C.A card from the wreck. The last known address she had was yours. Was she a friend of yours sir?"

"She was an ex girlfriend, wow I can't believe she is dead. But I can't talk any more I have a guest do you mind?"

"Of Course sir sorry to bother you."

"Hey babe who was that at the door"?

"Oh the cops remember that night, the bitch in the rain?''

"Yeah the one who was yelling .What about her?" Victoria asked.

"She's dead. She got killed in a train wreck. Can you believe it? Did you know she was trying to say that I was her kids father. Boy it really makes you think doesn't it?"

Victoria point of view

I couldn't believe what James was saying. Did he really hate children that much? How I am suppose to tell him, that I might be carrying his child? But maybe it was just that girl. Yeah James loves me and I know he will love our baby. It will be different with me I just know it.

Bella/ Tanya's point of view

I was enjoying my time with the Cullen's and I was starting to feel as if I was a part of the family. Even Edward was warming up to me and we were starting to spend a lot of time together thanks to Esme. I was beginning to have strong feelings for HIM. I wasn't sure what these feeling were, but what ever it was, it felt nice. To bad it was all based on a lie . I wanted to tell him who I really was. I had to protect my son. I didn't want him to be on the street. Edward had taken me down to Port Angles to see some of the sites when he decided to tell me a story about him and Ethan and how they were suppose to take Over Cullen Corp together,

"So Tanya father had prepared Ethan and I for months to take over the company, any way the day came that he was going to hand reigns over to Me and Ethan, when all of a sudden Ethan says to me I'll be back start without me."

"OK so what happened ?"

"Well He never came back, I had to take over the company by myself and then two months later I get a post card from San Juan from Ethan saying so how did it go ?"

"Wow !" I said to him.

"Yeah, well That's Ethan he could be very Irresponsible."

"Hey He did Marry a girl he got pregnant, don't think That was Responsible?"

"Oh and that would be you ?" He questioned me.

"Um yeah of course." I said back to him

We had pulled up to the mansion when we heard a lot of noise coming from the pool room, and Carmen came running out to get Edward

"OH Please MR Edward you have to help Eleazar he's very upset."

" Why? Whats wrong Carmen?"

"Well it's that damn Pool guy Laurent He led Eleazar on. Poor Eleazar thought it was true love, but I knew that Bastard was just looking for a good time"

"Don't worry Carmen I'll get him out."

Eleazar was holding a bottle of tequila and standing inside the empty pool, Dancing the tango all by him self.." And he was a lousy tile man too, look come right off.

"OK Eleazar lets get you in bed,"

"Oh okay Mr Edward."

"OK Eleazar lets get you all tucked in."

" Edward what was that dance he was doing?"

Before Edward could answer Eleazar yells out ,

"The Tango, You don't know The Tango? I taught both my boys the Tango so they could Woo all the women. Hey she's a WOMAN WOO HER woo woo. "

"Um I think we better dance before he gets upset." I said to him.

Edward and I kind of held hands and swayed back and forth. " NOW Tango"!

Edward pulled my body so that I was pressed up against him I could feel his hard chest and all his muscles, just when we thought Eleazar was sleeping and we tried to stop he jolted up in the bed and yelled

"Tango!"

Edward and I Tangoed all over the room, I was looking deep into his emerald eyes and he was looking into mine as he dipped me, his breathed had slowed as he looked into me eyes. He slowly brought me up and said to me,

"I just want to try on thing,okay?" he said whispering to me. He brought his lips close to mine and said,

"Do you feel that, electricity between us Tanya?" I just nodded and his lips landed on mine.

"Um wow I feel pretty good so I am going to say good night."He said after breaking the kiss and he was mumbling.

Just as he was about to leave my embrace he kissed me again,

"Oh I just remembered I parked the car out front, did I say good night?"

Then he kissed me again for a third time.

"Um I just remembered I don't live here I live some where else!"

Before he could walk out the door I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him two, three times before I let him go. Hot Bothered and tired I sat on Eleazar's bed and said,

" I don't understand Men" .

"You and me both Honey."

Edward point of view

I don't know what I am feeling for Bella/ Tanya what ever her name is But I think I really like her. I Know she is not who she says she is but there's something about those dark chocolate eyes and that heart shaped face. I can't remember the last time a woman has made me so happy .Here I am dancing by myself with a red rose in my mouth, when Mother see's what I am doing.

"Well you sure are in a good mood." My mother said smiling at me.

"Yeah I am Mother what do you think Of Tanya ?" I asked my mom who I knew already loved Tanya.

"I think shes Wonderful!"She said beaming at me.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, is that wrong? To fall in lone with my brother's widow?"

"You are worried about what he would think? "She asked me.

"Yeah kind of ." I said worried what people might think.

"Listen son I know you and your brother had your differences, but he wanted you to be happy and if Tanya makes you happy then you should tell her how you feel." She said to me and I nodded. I certainly will.

James Point of view

I was about to rip off this sweet stereo system when I noticed a copy of Forbes magazine in it they were counting down the top 100 families in The United states Number 25 so happened to be The Cullen family and in the family portrait was Bella Swan. Oh My god that Bitch is alive and is pretending to be the dead daughter in Law. Which means my kid is out there, oh what a great way to swindle some money out of these rich Fucks. I'll just have to Contact Miss Swan and let her know I know her secret.

A few days later...

"Oh Hey Tanya Looks like someone decided to look you up." Esme said to me, "here you got a letter." as she handed it to me.

I opened it and inside it said 'Who are you ?' I closed it quickly and Esme asked me about it, I told her it was nothing.


End file.
